The CABAC is an important technique of AVC/H.264, and the CABAC is not only taken a place in the image compression standard of AVC/H.264 but also is an indispensable coding scheme in the newly set image compression standard of the future due to that the CABAC decoder can efficiently improve the compression efficiency in coding.
If the output rate of the CABAC decoder can be effectively raised via increasing the degree of parallelism of the binary arithmetic coding of the CABAC decoder and the CABAC decoder can cope with the support of the configuration having a higher standard of specification, then the efficiency of the CABAC decoder can be improved dramatically.
Keeping the drawbacks of the prior arts in mind, and employing experiments and research full-heartily and persistently, the applicant finally conceived a method for a high throughput parallel AVC/H.264 context-based adaptive binary arithmetic coding decoder.